


Hotel Harvey Girls

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, One Sneeze, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Audrey, Dot and Lotta must save Richie Rich from Sues and the raccoons.Parody of Hotel Mario; only the cutscenes of that game are covered.





	Hotel Harvey Girls

(This is a parody of the Hotel Mario cutscenes, so please don't take it seriously. Enjoy.)

(First cutscene. Audrey, Dot and Lotta are entering Harveyland - the fictional town where Harvey Street is located - through an archway. Sues pops her head up from behind the archway and chuckles evilly to herself.)

Dot: Nice of Richie Rich to invite us over for a picnic, eh, guys?

Audrey: I hope he made lots of cupcakes!

Lotta: Me too!

Dot: (sees something) Girls, (points at it) look!

(There is a note on a door. Dot removes the note.)

Dot: It's from Sues!

(Audrey walks up behind Dot to read the note.)

Audrey: "Dear pesky girls, the raccoons and I have taken over Harveyland. Richie Rich is now a permanent guest in one of my seven Coon Hotels! I dare you to find her if you can!"

Dot: (to Lotta) We've gotta find Richie!

Lotta: (points to the reader) And YOU gotta help us!

Audrey: If you need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book.

(Next cutscene. The Harvey Girls approach the first hotel, a tree.)

Dot: Looks kind of peaceful...

Lotta: Looks are deceiving when raccoons are involved.

(Lotta gets on her hands and knees; Audrey and Dot step on her back, then jump into the tree.)

(Next cutscene. Audrey walks underneath a pipe, which begins to suck her into it.)

Audrey: Uh-oh...

(She's brought up into the pipe, then zooms through the pipe until she lands into another place. She looks around.)

Audrey: Where am I?

(Next cutscene, the hotel has been conquered. A raccoon jumps out of the tree and runs away; the Harvey Girls jump out as well. The tree that the hotel was built into sprouts apples, and then the Girls see Richie standing on a branch.)

Audrey: Hey, Richie! (The branch breaks, causing Richie to fall.)

Richie: Whoa!

(He is caught by another raccoon, which then brings him to the next hotel and climbs up one of the walls. This hotel's lights are flickering off and off, along with electric noises.)

Lotta: How are we gonna find Richie with the power going out?

Audrey: Maybe there's a switch in one of the rooms. (to Dot) Remind me to check.

(Dot nods, and then they head to the hotel as the lights continue to flicker.)

(Next cutscene. Audrey and Dot enters a room filled with toasters, each one plugged into the same outlet.)

Dot: Aha! Here's the problem, too many toasters!

(Indeed, the outlet is filled with plugs.)

Audrey: You know what they say. (She holds up a loaf of bread marked, "Sues' Sourpuss Bread.") All toasters toast toast!

(Audrey then reaches over to pull every plug out of the outlet. All of the toast that was in the toasters pop out, and the power comes back on. Audrey grabs one of the pieces of toast and takes a bite of it, while Dot gives her a thumbs up.)

(Next cutscene, the hotel has been conquered. The Harvey Girls are outside of the hotel, hammering a "Condemned" sign into one of the walls.)

Audrey: That oughta do it.

(Richie is then seen on a pipe, waving. Suddenly the pipe sucks him in.)

Richie: Oh!

Dot: Where'd he go?

(Lotta points to a cave titled, "Cave Hotel." It has the words "This Mine Is Mine" underneath it. The Harvey Girls approach it.)

Dot: Gee, it's kinda dark.

Audrey: (sneezes) HAH-CHOO!!! (rubs her nose with her forefinger) And dusty.

Lotta: You bring a light?

Audrey and Dot: (they both turn to look at her; Audrey still has her finger under her nose) No.

Lotta: Well, maybe, a raccoon will lend us his.

Audrey: Yeah... (gets an idea and holds up her fist) ...if we persuade him.

(Next cutscene; the Harvey Girls run out of the cave before it explodes. Richie is seen being blown away by the explosion.)

Richie: Harvey Girls!

Audrey: (with her arms out) Get ready to catch him!

Lotta: He's not coming down!

Dot: (points to the sky) He's up there.

(Some clouds in the sky part to reveal the next hotel. Back on the ground, Lotta sees a block with an exclamation point. She kicks it, and a vine grows out. She, Audrey and Dot begin to climb the cloud.)

Dot: It's hard to see through those clouds.

Audrey: I hope we can get rid of them. Get the hint?

(Next cutscene; Audrey finds a button that says, "I'm your biggest fan.")

Audrey: Aha!

(She pushes the button with her forefinger. A fan switches on and begins to spin, blowing the clouds away. Dot and Lotta both give Audrey a thumbs up.)

(Next cutscene; the hotel has been conquered. Audrey, Dot and Lotta escape with Richie, and the fan from earlier begins to spin again. A raccoon stands in front of the hotel, looking at them in anger.)

Audrey: Hey, you! Get offa my cloud!

(The fan blows the hotel away, followed by the raccoon. The Harvey Girls and Richie are happy, but suddenly Richie disappears. Audrey sulks in dismay, while Dot facepalms.)

Audrey: It's been one of those days...

Dot: Come on, Lotta.

(Audrey, Dot and Lotta climb down the vine, arriving at the next hotel.)

Audrey: We ain't afraid of no raccoon!

(When they get to the door, it suddenly disappears, to their surprise.)

Lotta: Whoa.

(The door reappears; Audrey and Dot push it open hastily.)

Audrey: Hurry!

(Next cutscene; Audrey enters a bathroom and opens the cabinet.)

Audrey: Aha! (She grabs a bottle of "ghost cologne.") Maybe this'll keep that raccoon girl from playing with the doors.

(She holds her nose and sprays herself with the cologne, which thankfully doesn't smell like anything.)

(Next cutscene; the hotel has been conquered. Audrey, Dot and Lotta run out of the hotel just in time, after which it crumbles to the ground.)

Audrey: Spooky...

Dot: Where's Richie?

Lotta: (points somewhere) Over there! (What she is pointing at is revealed to be another hotel.) Look, another Coon Hotel!

Dot: Be careful. When you pinch the coons' pennies, they pinch back!

(Next cutscene. Audrey runs over to a large piggy bank and smashes a hole in it with a hammer. Coins fall out of the hole.)

Audrey: So THIS is where the coons hid the real coins!

(Next cutscene; the hotel has been conquered. Audrey, Dot and Lotta run out of the hotel.)

Audrey: That wasn't so hard, was it?

(The hotel disappears. Richie runs up to the Harvey Girls.)

Richie: Girls!

(Suddenly he disappears, and Sues is heard laughing again.)

Lotta: That's that creepy Sues' laugh!

Audrey: (points at something) Look!

(There is some smoke in the distance. The Harvey Girls head over to where it is coming from, arriving at the final hotel.)

Dot: This is it, girls. Remember, where there's smoke...

Audrey and Lotta: There's fire!

(Final cutscene; the hotel has been conquered, and Sues has been defeated. Audrey, Dot and Lotta run out of the hotel along with Richie. The hotel disappears in smoke, leaving behind a sunny field. Dot breathes a sigh of relief while Audrey and Lotta celebrate.)

Audrey: YYYES!

Lotta: Goody~! We did it!

Richie: Thanks to you three, I can safely play with all our friends again, free from the terrible raccoons.

(He hugs Audrey, then Dot, and finally Lotta. Audrey blushes, Dot smiles, and Lotta giggles as she blushes. Richie then turns to the reader.)

Richie: And my thanks to you, too.

(Audrey, Dot, Lotta and Richie head over a hill, at which they finally lay out their picnic. When they are finished setting it up, they turn to the reader and wave goodbye to them.)

Audrey, Dot, Lotta and Richie: You're the best player ever!

(The end.)


End file.
